1. Technical Field
This invention relates to providing notification to a third party in response to a traveler""s location, more particularly, to providing notification to a third party in response to a traveler being overdue at one or more waypoints, and still more particularly to using global positioning satellites (GPS) to determine a traveler""s location and providing notification to a third party in response to a traveler being overdue at one or more waypoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is often someone who should be notified about a deviation from a traveler""s itinerary. One example is when a traveler is meeting someone. Considerable inconvenience would be avoided if a notification was sent indicating the traveler will be delayed.
More interestingly, notification that a traveler has not arrived at a particular location as expected is more important based on the characteristics of the traveler and means of travel. A child traveling unaccompanied or an elderly traveler may be greater cause for anxiety than others. Those traveling by private plane or even bicycle have increased risks, and being informed of the lack of progress in a travel itinerary allows the appropriate authorities to be contacted more quickly.
Travelers may use GPS devices as a navigational aid. Currently, selected vehicles contain GPS devices to assist drivers. These devices use an onboard database to determine the current location of the vehicle and to determine the route to a specified destination. These devices offer both a set of directions and en route guidance. When giving en route guidance, the devices are constantly updating the route information. If the driver makes an incorrect turn, the directions are updated. However, current systems do not provide notification to third parties when a traveler has not reached an expected location on a trip.
At this time, interested parties must rely on the ability, memory, schedule, and willingness of the traveler for notification of progress on a trip. Not all travelers have the ability to notify interested parties they will be late. Specifically, a child or elderly traveler may not know to inform interested parties he or she will arrive late.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and system for generating a notification for a third party when a traveler is overdue at one or more waypoints.
As will be seen, the foregoing invention satisfies the foregoing needs and accomplishes additional objectives. Briefly described, the present invention provides an improved method and system for generating a notification for a third party when a traveler is overdue at one or more waypoints.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method and system for generating a notification for a third party when a traveler is overdue at one or more waypoints is provided. A traveler or other person specifies waypoints the traveler will pass during a trip. In response to the traveler beginning the trip, a latest arrival time is determined for the first waypoint. If the traveler has not arrived at a waypoint by the determined latest arrival time, a notification is generated for a third party. Conversely, if the traveler reaches the waypoint before the determined latest arrival time, no notification is generated.